The present invention relates to a probe or needle for establishing communication with the inside of a closed sample container to remove fluid or debris from the container, and more particularly to a probe which defines two or more lumens and allows individual evacuation of each lumen.
In an automated system which uses a puncture tube to provide temporary access to a closed sample container through a stopper which closes the container, the puncture tube should not contact the sample or any contaminants adhered to the inside surface of the stopper. Such contact causes contamination of the puncture tube and ultimately cross-contamination of the samples which the system processes.
Thus, the system should include cleaning apparatus for removing excess sample and contaminants before the puncture tube extends into the container. This cleaning apparatus should include a penetrating component which can extend into the container through the stopper and quickly and effectively remove excess sample and/or debris from the bottom of the stopper and the surrounding area. The penetrating component, used in conjunction with a pumping system, should provide constant suction throughout this area to remove the contaminants.
The multiport equalization probe of the present invention used in conjunction with a pump assembly fulfills the requirements outlined above. It can easily move through a stopper and quickly and effectively remove excess sample and/or debris from the bottom of the stopper and the surrounding area by providing constant suction throughout this area.